


Weaving by the Fire

by Bunsandpups



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dovahkiin and Serana spend the afternoon making a lovely home decoration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weaving by the Fire

                  The Khajit woman laughed, almost purred, as she watched Serana attempt to string together their mantle decoration. Finally, the older woman gave up, huffing in frustration.

                  “How do you make it look so easy, especially with your… Well, your paws?” She seemed both frustrated and embarrassed, and the Khajit laughed again.

                  “It is easier than you make it, friend. You are not paying enough attention to both hands. One hand cannot weave while the other sits idle. This requires both.” The woman sat down in a chair, picking up the supple sticks that she and Serana had gathered earlier. She began to sort them by size, saving the ones that were split or smaller off to the side, just as she had shown Serana. Next, she began to braid them together. The most complicated thing was the fact that she had to keep track of five of them instead of the traditional three. Still, she managed. In very little time at all, she had woven the base sticks together. Once she was satisfied, she wrapped the top tightly with one of the smaller sticks, holding the bottom end together with her legs.

                  She took the thicker pieces left over and began to weave them together, creating a fan. Once this was done, she bound those pieces to the original, creating a crude form of broom. Luckily, this one was not meant to sweep, as it would be too coarse.

                  She made sure everything was secure before setting the broom aside. Then, she had Serana sit down beside her. She pulled the mountain flowers, snowberries, thistle flowers, and juniper berries from her bag. She also moved the bowl of Jazbay grapes closer to them.

                  “What do I do now?” Serana stared at the materials in front of them. Only the really thin sticks remained, incredibly pliant.

                  “Take the berries and string them on. The grapes, too. The flowers can be tied on like this,” the Khajit said as she braided three flowers by their stems around the stick.

                  “This is a beautiful tradition,” Serana complimented. She worked quickly, enjoying the scents released by their fruits and flowers. In just under an hour, the two women had created garlands to weave through the broom, and they admired the piece above their fireplace.

                  “Keeping it on the mantle keeps the scent coming,” the Khajit had explained. “It’ll last us for a while, at least until it gets cold outside. Then, we will have to make a new one.”

                  Serana kissed her cheek, smiling. “I wouldn’t mind making a new one. I’m so glad you shared this with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly just wanted an excuse to write Serana/Dovahkiin fluff, so here you go! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
